chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA50110
//May 26// 俺は、学校の廊下を歩いていた。 I walked along the hallway. //school hallway// //Kouhei is thinking about the past here, use past tense// たぶん、放課後だったと思う。 If I remember correctly, it was after school. ……そう、忘れ物を取りに、教室に戻るところだった。 ...... I had forgotten something in the classroom so I went back there. 珠津島で一年を過ごし、転校をあと１週間後に控えていたある日のことだ。 After a year in Tamatsu island, only one week left until I got transferred away. ガッシャーン！ (glass shattering SFX) 突然、窓ガラスの割れる音がした。 Suddenly, I heard the sound of window glass broken. 俺のクラスの方からだ。 It came from my class. 驚いて、廊下を走る。 Surprised, I ran. 教室にたどり着いたその時、俺はクラスメイトの話し声を聞いた。 Upon arrival, I heard my classmates talking. 【男子生徒Ａ】「あーあ、割っちゃったよ」 Male student A : Ah, we broke it. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「お前がヘンなところにボール投げっから悪いんだろ？」 Male student B : It's because your throwing was off. //literally, throw into a weird place// 【男子生徒Ａ】「お前がちゃんと取らないから悪いんだっつーの」 Male student A : No, it's because you couldn't catch it. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「つか、どーすんだよ？　俺知らねーぞ」 Male student B : Well, what should we do? I have nothing to do with it. 【男子生徒Ａ】「どーするっつったって……」 Male student A : What should we do? 【男子生徒Ａ】「あ！　いいこと考えた」 Male student A : Ah! I have a good idea. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「なんだよ」 Male student B : What? 【男子生徒Ａ】「これ、支倉が割ったとこにしようぜ」 Male student A : Let's make it like Hasekura did this. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「支倉？」 Male student B : Hasekura? 【男子生徒Ａ】「だってあいつ、もうすぐ転校するんだろ？」 Male student A : That guy will change school soon, right? 【男子生徒Ａ】「俺らのことなんて、どーせすぐ忘れるんだろーしさ」 Male student A : We'll soon forget about him anyway. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「それもそうだな」 Male student B : Yeah, that's true. 【男子生徒Ａ】「決まり！　じゃ、さっさと逃げよーっと」 Male student A : That's settled! OK, I'm outta here! 【男子生徒Ｂ】「おい、待てよ！　ずりーぞ！」 Male student B : Hey! Wait for me! クラスメイトが教室から出て行くのを、俺はドアの影から見ていた。 I stayed behind the door and saw them escape. ショックだった。 I was shocked.. 彼らに罪をなすりつけられたことはもちろんだが、それ以上に……。 Not only because they were placing the blame on me...... 俺はこのクラスでずっと、うまくやれていると思っていた。 But more than that, I really thought I was getting along with my class. 敵を作らず、ケンカもせず。 I never hated anyone, nor got into a fight. //the first part: literally, make an enemy// 人畜無害な転校生として、受け入れられていると思っていた。 I was trying to be a harmless transfer student, so I could be welcomed. 誰とでも、調子よく合わせられる。 So I could get along with everyone. それが、転校ばかりだった俺の処世術だったからだ。 That was simply what I always did. //literally, secret of success in transferring school, don't really know how to rephrase this// でも。 But... 俺は思い上がっていたのだ。 I was too self-confident. 彼らに受け入れられていたわけではなかったのだ。 ...There was no reason for them to accept me at all. それを証拠に、俺は過去のクラスメイトたちの顔を覚えていない。 After that, I couldn't remember the faces of my former classmates. //literally, with that as evidence// 連絡を取り合っている友達もいない。 I didn't keep in touch with any of my friends. 思い出なんて、ほとんどない。 I would have no memories about this place. あと数ヶ月したら、ここでの生活もすべて忘れてしまうだろう。 After several months, I probably would forget all my time here. その程度の、浅い付き合いしかしてこなかったからだ。 I became shallow and antisocial to that extent. 彼らは、そんな浅はかな俺の気持ちを見抜いていた。 And they saw me that way. ……。 ...... もう、何も期待するのはやめよう。 I lost all hope. 誰とも仲良くなんてなれなくていい。 I didn't care about making friends or getting familiar with anyone anymore. うまくやろうなんて無意味だ。 It was meaningless to get along with someone. 思い出なんていらない。 I didn't need any memories. 最初から望まなければ、落胆することもないのだから── If I didn't expect anything from the start, I wouldn't feel dejected... 【陽菜】「それは違うよ、孝平くん」 Haruna : That's not true, Kouhei-kun. 【陽菜】「私は違う。私はずっと友達だよ」 Haruna : I won't be like that. I'll always be your friend. 【陽菜】「離れていたって、友達でいられるんだから」 Haruna : Even though we're apart, we can still be friends. 珠津島から旅立つ前日。 It was the day before I left Tamatsu. 傷ついていた俺に、陽菜は言った。 She talked to me when I was still hurt. なんだよ、コイツ。 What was with this person? 「友達」なんて安っぽい言葉使いやがって。 She was using such petty word like "friends". 【陽菜】「これから毎月１５日、孝平くんに手紙を書くよ」 Haruna: From now on, I'll write you on 15th every month. 【陽菜】「もし返事をくれたら、嬉しいな」 Haruna : Just writing back would make me very happy. 最初は、冗談はやめてくれって思った。 At first I thought it was another joke. 社交辞令なら、今まで耳が腐るほど聞かされてきたのだ。 I was already fed up with sweet words. ……なのに。 However... 陽菜は本当に手紙を書いてきた。 Haruna actually wrote to me. たった一年しか一緒にいなかった、元同級生に。 She wrote to someone like me, who had been with her for merely a year, just a former classmate. 嬉しかった。 I was glad. いつの間にか、陽菜の手紙を心待ちにしている自分がいた。 And before I knew it, I were waiting for her letters with anticipation. 俺のことを、覚えてくれている人がいる。 Someone still cared about me. たった一人の友達。 My only friend. 俺にとって、陽菜はそういう存在だった。 Haruna was like that to me. ……。 ...... 陽菜が事故に遭い、記憶を失うまでは。 Until she got into a car accident and lost her memories... //wake up// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... ゆっくりと目を開ける。 I slowly opens my eyes. 夜の二時。 It was 2 o'clock. 眠れない夜は、いつも昔のことばかり考えてしまう。 That always drifts into my mind whenever I can't sleep. ……。 ...... あの頃から、俺は変わっただろうか。 Have I changed since that time? 変わったような気もするし、そうでないような気もする。 Maybe... Maybe not... でも、少なくとも今は、腰かけ気分でこの学校にいるわけではない。 But at least now I don't have that kind of feeling. 司という友達ができた。 I can say Tsukasa is a friend. 千堂兄妹に出会い、生徒会に入ることになった。 I've met with President and Vice President, and joined the student council. //literally Sendou siblings, but i think this despite being longer sounds better// 後者はなりゆきっぽい流れだったけど、それだって俺の意志だ。 There are so many works to do there, but I'm determined. //literally, the latter (student council) is eventful// 今ではお茶会と称して、くだらないことを笑い合える仲間がいる。 I've started the tea party. I talk about stupid things and laugh with my friends. //称する = to title, to call// ……陽菜とだって。 ......With Haruna. また一から、新たな関係を築けてる。 We have to restart our relationship from scratch. 元同級生として、そして今はクラスメイトとして。 A former classmate, now a classmate again. それでいいと思う。 I think it's good though. //not sure about this line// いつまでも、昔のことにこだわる必要なんてないんだ。 There's no need to fuss over the past forever. こうやって考えられるようになるまで、ずいぶんと時間がかかった気がする。 It would take too much time before I finish thinking this over. //not sure about this line// 俺は再び、目を閉じた。 I close my eyes once more. ようやく眠りに入れそうだ。 I slowly drift into sleep. ……。 ...... //dream again// 【陽菜】「私は違う。私はずっと友達だよ」 Haruna : I won't be like that. I'll always be your friend. 【陽菜】「離れていたって、友達でいられるんだから」 Haruna : Even though we're apart, we can still be friends. 【陽菜】「いつまでも、ずっと……」 Haruna : We'll always be. Always...... ///May 27// 【かなで】「へーじ、遅いねー」 Kanade : Heiji is late... 【孝平】「バイトが忙しいんでしょう」 Kouhei : Isn't he busy with part-time job? 【陽菜】「もうすぐ帰ってくるよ、きっと」 Haruna : He's coming back soon, maybe. 今夜のお茶会は、珍しく三人だけだった。 There are only three persons in tonight's tea party, which seldom happens. 司はバイトで残業らしく、まだ帰らない。 Tsukasa is working overtime and not back yet. 副会長と白ちゃんは、他に用事があるようだ。 Vice President and Shiro-chan still have to do something else. いつもより、少しだけ部屋が広く感じる。 The room looks wider than usual. 【かなで】「まさか、へーじのヤツ買い食いしてるんじゃないだろうね！」 Kanade : No way... he isn't dropping by somewhere to have some dessert, right? //買い食い = buying and eating sweet// 【孝平】「いいじゃないですか、買い食いぐらい」 Kouhei : ...Is that bad? 【かなで】「よくないっ！」 Kanade : Very bad! 【かなで】「左門堂の柚子タルト、楽しみに待ってるのに！」 Kanade : I'm still waiting for Samondou's yuzu tart! //左門堂 is a name// //柚子 = a Japanese fruit// 【孝平】「司とそんな約束してましたっけ？」 Kouhei : Did he promise to buy that? 【かなで】「してないっ」 Kanade : Nope. 【かなで】「でも、へーじはデキる子だからきっと伝わってるはず」 Kanade : But I'm sure he can hear me. Heiji's a talented kid. //she means telepathy// 【孝平】「無茶言うなあー」 Kouhei : Don't say something impossible. 俺は苦笑した。 I smile wryly. 【孝平】「でも、手ぶらで帰ってきたらどうするんです？」 Kouhei : But what will you do if he comes back empty-handed? 【かなで】「どうもしないよ？」 Kanade : I'm not asking much, right? 【かなで】「勤労学生に、過度の負担はかけられないもんね」 Kanade : It shouldn't be too much trouble for a working student. //勤労学生 = working student, someone who studys and works at the same time; 過度の負担をかける = to make demand on, to be a burden// すると陽菜は、ふぅとため息をついた。 Haruna sighs. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん」 Haruna : Onee-chan. 【かなで】「ん？」 Kanade : Mmm? 【陽菜】「今日は左門堂の定休日だよ」 Haruna : Samondou is closed today. 【かなで】「ありゃ？」 Kanade : Eh? 【かなで】「じゃあ、ミドリヤのマンゴータルトでいいや♪」 Kanade : Well, Midoriya's mango tart is OK too. //ミドリヤ is a name// 思いっきり期待してるじゃないか。 She's wishing with all her might. 司に届け、この思い。 "Hear me out, Heiji," thinks Kanade-san. //she's commanding her thought to reach him// 【かなで】「おっ！　そうだ！」 Kanade : Oh! That's right! 【かなで】「せっかく三人きりなんだから、とっておきの紅茶飲まない？」 Kanade : Since there's only three of us, why don't we bring out the special black tea? //とっておき = reserved for special occasion// 【かなで】「あの、いっちばん高いやつ！」 Kanade : The one most expensive! 【陽菜】「だーめ」 Haruna : No. 【陽菜】「あれは、特別な日のためにとっておこうって決めたでしょ」 Haruna : We agree to keep that for a special day, right? 【かなで】「ええー、いいじゃんいいじゃん」 Kanade : It'll be fine. It'll be fine. 【かなで】「こっそり飲めばバレないってば」 Kanade : If we keep it a secret no one will know. 【孝平】「あの、少なくとも俺と陽菜にはバレますけど？」 Kouhei : Umm... at least Haruna and I know. 【かなで】「キミらが黙ってれば、完全犯罪さっ♪」 Kanade : If you two keep quiet, it'll be a perfect crime~ 風紀委員のくせに、完全犯罪をもくろむとは。 That's from the mouth of a public moral committee member. //literally, despite being a public moral committee member, she's scheming a perfect crime// そこまで人の心を狂わせる紅茶とは、いったいどのようなものだろう。 To be able to corrupt people's mind this much, what kind of evil does it contain? //literally, what the heck is this thing?// 【陽菜】「あのねお姉ちゃん、茶葉の保管は難しいんだよ」 Haruna : Well... onee-chan, it's difficult to preserve these tea leaves. 【陽菜】「封を開けたら、なるべく早く飲みきるのが鉄則なんだから」 Once we open the bag, we must drink all up at once. //literally, if we open the seal, drinking up as fast as possible is an inviolable rule// 【かなで】「ちぇ～っ、そっか」 Kanade : Tsk, really? 【かなで】「というわけで、残念だったねこーへー」 Kanade : Well, that's disappointing, Kouhei. 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei : Yes? 【かなで】「ヴィンテージダージリンが飲めなくて」 Kanade : We don't get to drink the Vintage Darjeeling. //Darjeeling is a type of tea// ヴィンテージダージリン？ Vintage Darjeeling? それは、普通のダージリンとは違うのか。 That's not a normal Darjeeling tea, right? 【孝平】「高いんですか、それ」 Kouhei : Is it that expensive? 【かなで】「喫茶支倉の中では、最高級レベルだよ」 Kanade : It's of the highest level in the Hasekura Tea House. //she means Kouhei's room// 【かなで】「言うなれば、ホストクラブにおけるピンクのシャンパン」 Kanade : It's like the Pink Champagne they serve in a hostess club. 【孝平】「どーゆー例えですか」 Kouhei : ...What kind of example is that? 【かなで】「前にテレビでやってたのっ」 Kanade : I saw it on TV. 【かなで】「つまり、学生のわたしたちにしてみればそれくらい敷居が高いのさ」 Kanade : It's the type that will make us normal students feel awkward. //敷居が高い = to be status-conscious, better phrasing?// かなでさんは自慢げに説明する。 Kanade-san proudly states. そんなセレブな飲み物が、俺のような庶民の部屋にあったとは。 Do I really have that kind of luxurious drink in my room? 【陽菜】「量り売りでね、ちょっとだけ買ってみたの」 Haruna : We are able to buy only a little. //量り売り = selling by weight// 【陽菜】「もったいなくて、なかなか飲む機会が見つけられないんだ」 Haruna : We don't want to waste it on normal occasion, so we should find a special one for it. 【孝平】「へえー」 Kouhei : Really? そこまで言われると、俄然飲みたくなってくる。 After hearing that, I don't feel like drinking it anymore. 陽菜たちのおかげで、俺も少しは紅茶の味がわかるようになってきたのだ。 Thanks to Haruna and Kanade-san, I come to understand the flavor of black tea a little. 【孝平】「俺も、紅茶の淹れ方勉強してみようかな」 Kouhei : I think I want to learn how to prepare black tea too. 【かなで】「ええーっ」 Kanade : Eh? Eh? 【陽菜】「ほんとに？」 Haruna : Really? 俺はうなずいた。 I nod. コーヒーをうまく淹れられる男は多いが、紅茶を上手に淹れられる男は少ない。 There are already too many men who can make coffee, but not many can make black tea. それに、いつか何かの役に立つかもしれない。 And that might becomes helpful someday. 【孝平】「陽菜、教えてくれるか？」 Kouhei : Can you teach me, Haruna? 【陽菜】「う、うん、いいよ。私でよければ」 Haruna : Yeah, of course, if you're OK with me. 【かなで】「そーだよ、こーへーにはひなちゃんがいるんだから百人力だね！」 Kanade : That's right! To have Hime-chan is like to have the strength of a hundred men! 【陽菜】「そんなことないよ、私なんか独学だし」 Haruna : That's not true. I'm just learning it by myself. 【孝平】「独学で、あんなに上手に淹れられるのか？」 Kouhei : You're learning by yourself and you've become this good? それはそれですごいと思う。 If that's the case I think she's really amazing. 陽菜にはそっち方面のセンスがあるのだろう。 She has a good sense in this kind of thing. 【陽菜】「私は、ただ普通に淹れてるだけだよ」 Haruna : I just do it normally. 【陽菜】「上手って言われたら、嬉しいけど……」 Haruna : But I'm glad that you said I was good...... 【孝平】「頼んだぞ、師匠」 Kouhei : I'm counting on you now, teacher. 【陽菜】「お、大げさだってば」 Haruna : D-Don't make it a big deal. 【かなで】「……」 Kanade : ...... 【陽菜】「じゃあまず、このダージリンでも淹れてみる？」 Haruna : OK then, should we start with this Darjeeling tea? 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei : Yes. 陽菜はにっこりと笑ってから、ティーセットを用意した。 Haruna gently smiles and gets the tea set prepared. 【陽菜】「本当はガスで沸かしたお湯がいいんだけど、電気ポットで我慢ね」 Haruna : Actually boiling the water with gas is better, but we'll have to stick to the electric boiler for now. 【陽菜】「茶葉を入れる前に、ティーポットとカップをお湯で温めるの」 Haruna : Before we put in the tea leaves, we have to warm the teapot and the cup with hot water first. 【孝平】「こうか？」 Kouhei : Like this? 【陽菜】「うん、そう。温まったらお湯は捨ててね」 Haruna : Yeah, like that. And when they're warmed we pour the water out. 【孝平】「オーケー」 Kouhei : Okay. 【かなで】「……」 Kanade : ...... 【陽菜】「じゃあ、次は……」 Haruna : Ok, next...... 【かなで】「あっっっ！」 Kanade : Aah! 【孝平】「わっ、びっくりした」 Kouhei : Wah, you surprised me. 【かなで】「わたし、部屋に忘れ物してきちゃった！」 Kanade : I forgot something in my room! 【かなで】「ちょっと取ってくるから、待っててね」 Kanade : I have to go get it. You wait for me. 【陽菜】「忘れ物？」 Haruna : You forgot something? 【かなで】「うん、そう、すっっごく大事なもの」 Kanade : That's right. Something really important. 【かなで】「こーへー、サンダル借りるね！」 Kanade : I'll borrow your sandals, Kouhei! 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei : Huh??? ばたばたばたばたばた。 (Walking away SFX) かなでさんは慌ただしく部屋を出て行った。 Kanade-san hastily leaves my room. 【孝平】「なんだろな、忘れ物って」 Kouhei : ...What could it be? 【陽菜】「ね」 Haruna : Yeah... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 急に部屋が静かになる。 The room suddenly becomes quiet. そういえば、陽菜と二人きりになる機会って少ない。 Come to think of it, it's rare that I'm alone with Haruna. こんなふうに改めて二人になると、何をどうしていいかわからなくなる。 Now it's just the two of us, I don't really know how to act. 【陽菜】「あ……」 Haruna : Ah...... 【陽菜】「そろそろ、茶葉を」 Haruna : It's about time to put in the leaves. 【孝平】「あっ、そうだ」 Kouhei : Ah, right. 俺は缶を開け、スプーンで茶葉をすくう。 I open the lid and scoop some with a spoon. そしてティーポットの中に、どばどばと投入した。 Then I throw them into the teapot... 【陽菜】「待って！」 Haruna : Wait! 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei : Eh? 【陽菜】「中のお湯、捨ててないよね……？」 Haruna : Did you pour the water out......? 【孝平】「うあっ」 Kouhei : Oh. そうだ。 Yeah. すっかり忘れていた。 I totally forgot that. お湯を捨ててから茶葉を入れるはずだったのに。 I must pour the water out before I put them in. 【孝平】「ご、ごめん」 Kouhei : ...Sorry. 【陽菜】「ううん、私がもっと早く言えばよかったの」 Haruna : No. I should have told you sooner. 【陽菜】「じゃ、じゃあ、もう一回やってみよっか？」 Haruna : W-Well, should we do it one more time? 【孝平】「そうしてもらえるとありがたい」 Kouhei : Yes, please. //literally, if you can teach me again I'll be thankful// 茶葉を無駄遣いしてしまい、自己嫌悪。 I feel guilty for wasting them. //literally, hate myself// どうも焦るな。 I was too impatient. 【陽菜】「給湯室でティーポット洗ってくるから、ちょっと待っててね」 I'll go wash the teapot in the kitchen. Be right back. 【孝平】「いや、俺が行くよ。俺のミスだ」 Kouhei : No, I'll go. It was my mistake. 【陽菜】「ううん。私も悪かったし」 Haruna : No, it's mine too. 【孝平】「いいからいいから」 Kouhei : It's OK. It's OK. 【陽菜】「いいよ、私がやるから」 Haruna : It's OK. I'll do it for you. 【孝平】「いやいや、そこは俺が……」 Kouhei : No, no. I'll do that... ……。 ...... 俺は、ふと視線を感じて振り返った。 Just then, I sense something staring at me. 【かなで】「じぃー……」 Kanade : Jiiii...... //staring SFX// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 闇に浮かぶ、二つの光。 There are two dots of light lurking in the darkness. 野生の光をたずさえた双眸。 That glowing pair of eyes is looking at me. またか。 Again? また出たのか、野良かなで。 A stray Kanade is loose again. 俺は立ち上がり、ベランダの窓を開けた。 I stand up and open the window. 【孝平】「なにやってんですか、かなでさん」 Kouhei : What are you doing, Kanade-san? 【かなで】「うわぁっ！！」 Kanade : Uwah!! 【かなで】「び、びっくりしたぁ！」 Kanade : You surprised me! そりゃこっちの台詞だ。 That's my line. 【かなで】「白髪化するかと思った！」 Kanade : I thought my hair turned white! //from fear// 【孝平】「もうなってますよ」 Kouhei : Yes, it did. 【かなで】「ヒイイィィィ」 Kanade : Hiii!! 【孝平】「冗談です」 Kouhei : Just kidding. はぁ、とため息をつく。 She sighed with relief. 毎度毎度、いったい何がしたいのだ、この人は。 She keeps doing this. What the heck is this person up to? 【陽菜】「お、お姉ちゃんっ」 Haruna : O-Onee-chan? 【かなで】「いや～ん、ひなちゃ～ん」 Kanade : Yaa~ Hina-chan~ 【陽菜】「そんなところで何してるの？」 Haruna : What were you doing in a place like that? 【かなで】「いやぁ、ほら、なんて言うの？」 Kanade : Why are you angry? //literally, why are you saying that?// 【かなで】「こーへーが非紳士的な振る舞いをしたら、お仕置きしなきゃでしょ？」 Kanade : I just need to punish Kouhei if he does something indecent. 【かなで】「それで見張ってたっていうかー」 Kanade : That's why I'm staying on watch... 【孝平】「はいぃ？」 Kouhei : ...Yes? かなでさんの手には、巨大な風紀シール。 In her hand is an extra large discipline sticker. ……危なかった。 ......That's dangerous. いやいや、そーじゃなく。 ...No, no. That's not it. 忘れ物を取りに戻るくらいの短時間で、非紳士的な振る舞いなんかできないし。 She just left for a very short time. How the heck can I do something? 【陽菜】「孝平くんは、非紳士的な振る舞いなんかしません」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun didn't do anything bad. 【陽菜】「ね？」 Haruna : Right? 【孝平】「も、もちろん」 Kouhei : S-Sure. 【陽菜】「それに、人の部屋を覗いたらダメだって言ったでしょ？」 Haruna : And I told you not to peek in people's room, right? 【かなで】「えー、言ったっけ？」 Kanade : You did? 【陽菜】「言ったの！」 Haruna : I did! ガチャッ (door open SFX) 【司】「ただいまー」 Tsukasa : I'm back. 【かなで】「あ、へーじ！」 Kanade : Ah, Heiji! 【かなで】「お帰りお帰りお帰りお帰りー！」 Kanade : Welcome back welcome back welcome back welcome back! 司が帰ってくるや否や、子犬のように駆け寄るかなでさん。 As soon as Tsukasa arrives, she runs up to him like a puppy. うまいこと逃げた感じだ。 She's really good at escaping. 【陽菜】「お帰りなさい、八幡平くん」 Haruna : Welcome back, Hachimandaira-kun. 【孝平】「お帰りー」 Kouhei : Welcome back 【司】「あー疲れた」 Tsukasa : So tired... 【孝平】「忙しかったのか？」 Kouhei : It was that hectic? 【司】「シャレにならん」 Tsukasa : I almost died. //literally, it wasn't funny.// 【かなで】「おとーさん、お疲れ様でーす」 Kanade : Otou-san, thank you for your hard work. //does "father" sounds better?// 【かなで】「で、おみやげは？」 Kanade : So... what about the souvenir? かなでさんは、きらきらした目で両手を差し出した。 Kanade-san stretches her hands out with sparkling eyes. 【司】「あー、これ」 Tsukasa : Ah. Here. どさっ。 (bag SFX) でかい紙袋だ。 He gives her a huge paper bag. 【司】「店長が、いっぱいあるからってくれた」 Tsukasa : The shop manager gave me a lot. 【かなで】「寿司！？」 Kanade : Sushi!? 【司】「店で使ってる紙おしぼり」 Tsukasa : Homemade wet towels. 【かなで】「うがーっ！」 Kanade : Ugaa! 【陽菜】「お、お姉ちゃんっ」 Haruna : O-Oneechan. 【司】「けっこう便利っすよ？」 Tsukasa : Aren't they pretty handy? かなでさんのテレパシーは伝わらなかったらしい。 Looks like Kanade-san's telepathy didn't reach him. 【司】「ごちそーさまでした」 Tsukasa : Thank you for the food. 【司】「じゃ、また明日」 Tsukasa : Then, see you tomorrow. 【陽菜】「お休みなさい」 Haruna : Good night. 【かなで】「お休みー」 Kanade : Nighty-night~ 【孝平】「お休み」 Kouhei : Good night. 気づいたら、もう９時を回っていた。 It's already 9 before we know it. 後片づけが終わって、今日のお茶会はこれにてお開き。 We finish cleaning up and end today's tea party. 【かなで】「じゃ、帰ろっか」 Kanade : Let's go. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 【陽菜】「ってお姉ちゃん、ベランダから行くの？」 Haruna : ...Hey, onee-chan, are you going back through the veranda? 【かなで】「そーだよ。こっちの方が早いじゃん」 Kanade : Yeah, it's faster this way. かなでさんはすでに、はしごに足をかけている。 She puts her feet on the emergency ladder. 【かなで】「ひなちゃんもどう？」 Kanade : What about you, Hina-chan? 【陽菜】「私は玄関から帰るよ」 Haruna : I'll just use the door. 【かなで】「おっけー」 Kanade : Okay~ 【かなで】「こーへー！　さらばだ！」 Kanade : Farewell, Kouhei! 【かなで】「しゅたっ！」 Kanade : Shuta! //しゅたっ is an interjection or a sound, don't know what to replace this// 効果音つきで、あっという間にはしごを登っていく。 After making that sound, she continues climbing up. やはり、野性だ。 She really is a wild animal. 【孝平】「かなでさんって、けっこうシスコンだよな」 Kouhei : Kanade-san sure has a sister complex. //or "is a siscon" better?// 【陽菜】「うん。まあ、ちょっとね」 Haruna : Yeah, well, a little. 【陽菜】「でも、私の方がシスコンかも」 Haruna : But I think me too. 【孝平】「そうかぁ？」 Kouhei : Really? 俺には、まったく逆に思えるが。 I absolutely couldn't see that. 【陽菜】「じゃ、また明日ね」 Haruna : OK, see you tomorrow. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : Yeah. 【孝平】「今日はいろいろありがとな」 Kouhei : Thanks for today. 【陽菜】「え？」 Haruna : Hmm? 【孝平】「紅茶の淹れ方、教えてくれただろ」 Kouhei : For teaching me today. 【陽菜】「あぁ」 Haruna : Ah. 【陽菜】「また仕切り直しさせて？　今度はもっと本格的にやるから」 Haruna : We just did a part of it. Next time we'll do it all the way. 【孝平】「よろしく、師匠」 Kouhei : Please take care of me, teacher. 【陽菜】「うーん、師匠はちょっと嫌かも」 Haruna : Don't call me that. I don't really like it. 【孝平】「じゃあ、師範」 Kouhei : OK then, master. 【陽菜】「もっと嫌だよ～」 Haruna : I don't like it even more. 【孝平】「ははは」 Kouhei : Hahaha. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... ……。 ...... ん？ Hmm? 陽菜は何か言いたげな様子で、うつむいたり顔を上げたりしている。 She hangs her head like she wants to say something. 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei : What's wrong? 【陽菜】「えっ」 Haruna : Eh? 【陽菜】「あの……」 Haruna : Umm...... 【陽菜】「孝平くん、思い出したかなーと思って」 Haruna : I'm wondering if Kouhei-kun really don't remember it. 【孝平】「何を？」 Kouhei : Remember what? 【陽菜】「私と、文通をしようと思った理由」 Haruna : The reason we were exchanging letters. 【陽菜】「前に、忘れたって言ってたじゃない？」 Haruna : You said that you've forgotten, right? 【孝平】「あー……」 Kouhei : Yeah...... //flashback// 【陽菜】「……じゃあ」 Haruna : Well... 【陽菜】「どうして孝平くんは、私と文通しようって思ったのかな？」 Haruna : Why did Kouhei-kun become my pen friend? //flashback ends// 俺は不思議に思う。 This is odd. どうして陽菜は、そんなことにこだわるんだろう。 Why is Haruna so particular about this? 本人は何気なく聞いてるつもりだろうけど、俺にはわかる。 Maybe she's just casually asking it, but... 【孝平】「それは……」 Kouhei : That is...... 陽菜にとっては、俺と文通してた過去なんて大きな意味はないはずだ。 Those days shouldn't have any meaning to Haruna anymore. 意味もなにもない。なかったことと同じなのだから。 Things that don't exist are meaningless all the same. じゃあ、そこにこだわる理由はなんだろう？ Then why is she so concerned about this? 【孝平】「うーん……すぐには思い出せないな」 Kouhei : Mmm...... I still don't remember. 【孝平】「まあ、思い出したら言うよ」 Kouhei : I'll tell you as soon as I do. 【陽菜】「あ、うん」 Haruna : Y-Yeah. 【孝平】「悪いな」 Kouhei : Sorry. 【陽菜】「ううん、いいの。私こそごめんね」 Haruna : Don't be. I should be the one to apologize. 【陽菜】「それじゃ……また明日」 Haruna : Well then...... see you tomorrow. 陽菜は靴を履き、ドアノブを回した。 She puts on her shoes and turns the doorknob. 【陽菜】「お休みなさい」 Haruna : Good night. 【孝平】「お休み」 Kouhei : Good night. ばたん (door close SFX) 【孝平】「ふぅ……」 Kouhei : Phew...... がちゃっ (door open SFX) 【陽菜】「忘れ物！」 Haruna : Almost forgot! 【孝平】「うわっ！」 Kouhei : Uwa! 出たと思ったら、急に戻ってきた。 Just when I thought she left, she rushed back in. 驚きのあまり、後ずさる俺。 I jumped back with astonishment. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんの靴、置きっぱなしだったの」 Haruna : Onee-chan left her shoes here. 【陽菜】「ごめんね、今度こそお休み！」 Haruna : Sorry, this time, it's really good night! 【孝平】「おやす……」 Kouhei : Good...... ばたんっ (door close SFX) 【孝平】「み……」 Kouhei : Night....... ドアが閉まる。 She shut the door. 俺は上げかけた手を下ろし、ベッドにごろんと寝転がった。 I lower my hand that waved to her and slump onto my bed. //flashback// 【陽菜】「私は違う。私はずっと友達だよ」 Haruna : I won't be like that. I'll always be your friend. 【陽菜】「離れていたって、友達でいられるんだから」 Haruna : Even though we're apart, we can still be friends. 【陽菜】「いつまでも、ずっと……」 Haruna : We'll always be. Always...... //flashback ends// 陽菜とは、事故についての話を一度もしたことがない。 I haven't talked to Haruna about the accident even once. なんとなく、触れづらい空気もあったから。 For some reason it gives an uneasy air. でも、一度くらいはちゃんと話してみた方がいいのかも。 Maybe talking about it once would be OK. うまく話せるかどうかは、わからないけど── But I don't know where to start... //literally, not good with words// //Another view : Haruna// 【陽菜】「……ふぅ」 Haruna : ......Phew. 部屋を出て、女子フロアに向かう。 I leave the room and head for the girls floor. 孝平くんの顔を見ると、いつも何かを思い出せそうな気がする。 I feel like I could remember something if I see Kouhei-kun's face. もちろん、そんな気がするだけで、実際に何かを思い出したことはなかった。 But it's just what I feel. In reality, I never remember anything. それでも、私は願わずにはいられない。 Even so, I can't really ask for anything. ……。 ...... //flashback// 私の心の中に、小さな黒い箱がある。 There's a small black box in my heart. 大切なものがたくさん詰まった、小さな箱。 A box with many precious things packed inside. でも私は、いつしか箱の開け方を忘れてしまった。 But I have forgotten how the open it. 「幸いなことに、脳に損傷は見られませんでした」 "Good news is, we haven't detected any brain injuries." 「しかし、事故のショックで記憶障害を起こしているようです」 "But the shock from the accident could cause a memory loss." トラック事故に遭い、意識を取り戻したあの日。 The day I regained consciousness after the truck accident... お医者様は、何かのきっかけで記憶を取り戻すことがあるかもしれないと言った。 The doctor said there might be a possibility for my memory to come back. 私はその言葉を、ずっと信じてた。 I've always believed in those words. あの箱に詰まった大切なものを、もう一度見たい。 I want to look at things I have forgotten inside that box again. 取り出して、並べて、眺めてみたい。 I want to take them out, sort them up and view them. だけど私の記憶は、依然としてすり抜けたまま。 But my memory still hasn't come back. //literally, my memory still slips through until now// 友達と遊んだことも。 What I played with my friends... お姉ちゃんとの会話も。 What I talked with onee-chan... お父さんとの会話も。 What I talked with otou-san... 勉強した内容も。 What I studied... 何が好きで、何が嫌いだったかということも。 What I liked and what I didn't... 転校してきた男の子のことも。 What that boy transferred to our school looks like... 一年分の出来事が、すべてなかったことになってしまった。 That one year completely ceased to exist. ……。 ...... 人生で二度目の入院生活が始まったあの日。 It was the second time I moved into a hospital. 自分の境遇を悲観しなかったといえば、嘘になる。 It'd be a lie if I said I wasn't pessimistic. 私はどうやら、病院という場所とは腐れ縁みたい。 Somehow I couldn't escape from the place. でも。 However... 二度目の入院生活は、それほど長く続かなかった。 My second admission wasn't as long. トラックに衝突したにも関わらず、奇跡的にほぼ無傷で済んだから。 Though I was hit by a truck, miraculously, There was no significant injury. 逆行性健忘という症状を除いては。 Except for a condition called "retrograde amnesia". ……。 ...... 私は、失った一年を取り戻すことに一生懸命だった。 I'm trying to take back that one year for my dear life. 遅れを取った勉強も、努力してなんとか追いつけるようになった。 Though I was falling behind in study, somehow I could catch up with my great effort. 最初はぎこちなかった友達とも、時間をかけて溝を埋めることができた。 At first I felt awkward toward my friends, but as time passed I could fill in the gap. でも……。 However...... いつだって、誰かの存在が足りなかった。 I always felt like there was someone missing. それが誰なのかはわからない。 I didn't know who it was. 絶対に忘れてはならない人だったのに。 But I couldn't completely forget about him. それだけは、はっきりとわかるのに。 That was the only thing I was certain. どうして忘れちゃったんだろう？ Why couldn't I remember him? ……。 ...... 「ひなちゃんには、月に一度だけ文通してた男の子がいるんだよ」 "There is one boy who Hina-chan writes to every month." お姉ちゃんにそう言われたのは、退院してしばらく経った頃。 Onee-chan told me that just after I left the hospital. 目の前が、ぱあっと開けたような気がした。 She was being so enthusiastic before my eyes. 私はずっと、誰かに何かを伝えなければならないような気がしていたから。 I guessed it wouldn't do if I didn't write to him. //literally, have to send something to someone// //flashback ends// コンコン *knock-knock* ガチャッ (door open SFX) 【かなで】「あれ？　ひなちゃん？」 Kanade : Eh? Hina-chan? 【陽菜】「ごめんね、急に」 Haruna : Sorry. I suddenly come. 【かなで】「いいよいいよ～」 Kanade : Never mind. Never mind. 【かなで】「なになに？　お姉ちゃんに会いたくなったの？」 Kanade : What is it? You want to see onee-chan? 【陽菜】「これ、届けにきたの」 Haruna : Here, these are yours. 私はお姉ちゃんの靴を玄関に置いた。 I leave onee-chan's shoes at the door. 【かなで】「あ、ほんとだ！」 Kanade : Ah, really? 【かなで】「そしてここにあるのは、こーへーのサンダル！」 Kanade : Then these ones are Kouhei's! 【陽菜】「明日、ちゃんと返しておくこと」 Haruna : Be sure to give them back tomorrow. 【かなで】「了解！」 Kanade : Roger! お姉ちゃんはビシッと敬礼してみせる。 She gives me a salutation. 今の今まで、サンダルに気づかなかったわけだ。 She didn't notice it until now. 念のため、一応明日も確認しておこう。 Tomorrow I'll warn her again to make sure. 【陽菜】「……あ、お姉ちゃん」 Haruna : ......Ah, onee-chan. 私は部屋の中をひょいと覗いた。 I catch a glimpse of something in her room. 【陽菜】「こんな時間まで洗濯物干しっぱなし？」 Haruna : You've been leaving the laundry out until now? 【かなで】「ほえ？」 Kanade : Eh? 【かなで】「あ、そうだ。取り込まないままお茶会行っちゃったんだ」 Kanade : Ah, that's right. I forgot to take it in before the tea party. 【陽菜】「もう、せっかく洗濯したのに湿気っぽくなっちゃうじゃない」 Haruna : You took all the trouble washing. What if it gets wet again? 【かなで】「えへへ、面目ない」 Kanade : Ehehe, my bad. 【陽菜】「私が取り込むから、お姉ちゃんは明日の準備でもしてて」 Haruna : I'll take care of it. Prepare for tomorrow, onee-chan. 靴を脱ぎ、中に入る。 I take off my shoes and step in. こういうことは、どうしてもそのままにしておけないタチなのだ。 I have to look after her after all. 【かなで】「いいよいいよー、自分でやるよ」 Kanade : It's OK. I'ts OK. I'll do it myself. 【陽菜】「いいからやらせて」 Haruna : Let me do it. //commanding tone// 【かなで】「う～」 Kanade : Uuu~ 【かなで】「ひなちゃん、日に日にヨメ度が増してるね」 Kanade : Hina-chan, you're sounding more and more like a bride. //literally, bride level is increasing day by day// 【かなで】「この分だと、ほんとのヨメ入りも近いかもなぁ～」 Kanade : At this rate, you might really become married soon~ 私は思わず笑ってしまう。 I smile at her. //unconsciously// 【陽菜】「相手がいなきゃ、嫁入りなんてできないんだよ？」 Haruna : I can't get married if there's no partner, right? 【かなで】「いるじゃーん、相手なら」 Kanade : Of course there is. 【かなで】「最近、ぐぐぐーっっと親密度を上げてきた男子が」 Kanade : You two's relationship level has been shooting up lately. //ぐぐぐーっっ = SFX, like the recovering health bar// 【陽菜】「？」 Haruna : ? 【かなで】「あはは、なんでもない」 Kanade : Ahaha, forget it. お姉ちゃんは、取り込んだ洗濯物をぱたぱたとたたんでいる。 Onee-chan takes the laundry in and fold them. そんな姿を見ていたら、なんだか切なくなった。 Seeing her like that, I feel a little uneasy. 【陽菜】「私、お姉ちゃんがお嫁さんになるまで、嫁入りなんかしないよ」 Haruna : I won't marry anyone until I'm done being your bride, onee-chan. 【陽菜】「ちゃんと順序は守らないとね」 Haruna : That's how it is. //literally, I must protect this sequence// 【かなで】「なぁーに言ってるのかね、この子は」 Kanade : What are you talking about? //この子 = this kid (Haruna)// 【かなで】「わたしは、ひなちゃんが幸せならそれでいーの」 Kanade : If Hina-chan can be happy then that's enough for me. 【かなで】「だから遠慮しないで、ヨメでもどこでも行っちゃいなさい」 Kanade : So don't hold back and go for it. Being my bride or not isn't important. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん……」 Haruna : Onee-chan...... 違うよ、お姉ちゃん。 That's not it, onee-chan. 私の幸せなんかどうでもいいの。 My happiness is not worth worrying about. お姉ちゃんこそ、一番幸せにならなきゃいけない人なんだよ……？ Yours is the most important one. //literally, you need to be the happiest one, right?// //Another view ends// //May 28// 放課後、いつものように監督生室を訪れる。 After school, I come to the student council as usual. 【瑛里華】「だから、どーしてこんなデザインになるのよっ」 Erika : So why do we have to use this design? 【伊織】「そんなこと言ったって、できちゃったものはしょうがない」 Iori : Even though you say that, they're already made. It can't be helped. 【瑛里華】「しょうがなくないわよ、もうーっ」 Erika : Yes it can. 兄妹ゲンカの真っ最中のようだ。 Looks like a siblings' quarrel. 俺はなるべく関わり合いにならないよう、そっと自分の席に着く。 I try to stay away as much as possible and take my seat. が、すぐに会長と目が合う。 But President makes eye contact with me. 【伊織】「あ、ちょうどいいところに来たね、支倉君」 Iori : Ah, you come just in the right time, Hasekura-kun. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei : Huh? 【伊織】「このわからずやに、一言ビシッと言っておくれよ」 Iori : This headstrong girl just won't listen to me. //literally, she only reject me// 【瑛里華】「誰がわからずやですって？」 Erika : Who do you call headstrong girl? 【瑛里華】「ちょっと征一郎さん！　この暴走機関車に何か言ってやって！」 Erika : Seichirou-san! Say something! //暴走 = reckless, 機関車 = locomotive// 【征一郎】「伊織」 Seichirou : Iori. 【伊織】「ん？」 Iori: Mmm? 【征一郎】「あまり暴走するな」 Seichirou : Stop being reckless. 【伊織】「嫌だ」 Iori : I don't want to. 【征一郎】「だそうだ」 Seichirou : ...What he said. 【瑛里華】「あのねぇ……」 Erika : Excuse me? 額に青筋を立てる副会長。 Her veins pop on her forehead. いったいどうしたんだろう？ What are they up to? 俺は一人でおろおろとする白ちゃんを見た。 I nervously turn to Shiro-chan. その視線は、大きなダンボールに注がれている。 Then I notice a big cardboard box. 【孝平】「この箱、なんですか？」 Koukei : What is this box? 【伊織】「うん、それね」 Iori : Oh, that. 【伊織】「ちょうどキミに手伝ってもらおうと思ってたところなんだ」 Iori : I was just thinking of asking for you help. 【孝平】「捨てるんですか？」 Kouhei : Garbage? 【伊織】「とんでもない。今から美化委員に届けるんだよ」 Iori : No way. That's for the beautification committee. 美化委員。 Beautification committee. 陽菜の顔が思い浮かんだ。 Haruna's face floats into my mind. 【瑛里華】「誰が届けていいなんて言ったの？」 Erika : Who said it was OK to send them this? 【瑛里華】「その衣装、再考の余地があるわ。いったん保留にして」 Erika : Reconsider this and put these costumes on hold for once. 【伊織】「再考の余地なんてないさ」 Iori : We can't afford to reconsider. 【伊織】「だいたい、作り直すにももう予算がない」 Iori : The point is, we don't have enough budget to remake them. 【伊織】「なあ、征？」 Iori : Right, Sei? 【征一郎】「予算がないどころか、赤字だ」 Seichirou : We're already in red number, let alone having enough. 【伊織】「だそうだ」 Iori : ...What he said. 【瑛里華】「だから、なんでそこで開き直るのよっ」 Erika : Then why do you insist on using those? 俺は、ひょいとダンボールの中身を見た。 I peek into the box. ビニールにエプロンらしきものが包まれている。 There are aprons or something wrapped in plastic bags. //I prefer it to vinyl// 【孝平】「ああ、これがそのユニフォームなんですか」 Kouhei : Oh, so this is the uniform? 【伊織】「どう？　いいだろう？」 Iori : How is it? It looks pretty, right? そーいや陽菜が「美化委員のユニフォームができる」とか言ってた気がする。 So this is what Haruna was talking about. 「ちょっと恥ずかしい」とかなんとか。 She said it was kinda embarrassing. 【孝平】「バニーじゃなかったんですね」 Kouhei : So it's not bunny suit after all. 【瑛里華】「はぁ？」 Erika : Yes? 【孝平】「いや、その」 Kouhei : Umm, well... 【孝平】「で、なんでこれが監督生室にあるんですか？」 Kouhei : Why do we have these in Prefect building? 【伊織】「生徒会が発注したからだよ」 Iori : Student council's order. 会長は、ふふんと胸を張る。 He proudly sticks out his chest. 【伊織】「俺も以前から、清掃活動用のユニフォームが必要だと思ってたんだ」 Iori : I think it's essential for cleaning activity. 【伊織】「それで、この度めでたく予算が下りたというワケ」 Iori : That's why our budget is going downslope now. 【征一郎】「予算オーバーだがな」 Seichirou : We overspent. 【瑛里華】「……まったく、勝手なことしてくれたわよね」 Erika : That's because you're doing as you please. 【伊織】「人聞きの悪いこと言わないでくれたまえ」 Iori : Please don't say something that gives me bad name. 【伊織】「美化委員からの要望を受け、実現したまでだ」 Iori : I'm doing this per their request. 【伊織】「まあ、アドバイザーとして多少口は出させてもらったけど」 Iori : Their advisor kinda told me herself. //no gender confirmed. figure it should be female. :P// 【瑛里華】「それを勝手だって言ってるの」 Erika : You're taking it at your convenience. 【伊織】「クリエイターに妥協は許されないんだよ」 Iori : The creator will not allow it. //not sure about this line, an idiom?// //クリエイター = God?// ……ふむ。 ......Hmm. だんだん話の流れがわかってきた。 I understand the situation. 要するに、このユニフォームをオーダーしたのは会長なんだ。 President ordered the uniforms by request. でもって、このユニフォームをデザインしたのも会長。 He was also the one designing them. そりゃ副会長が怒るのも無理はない。 Vice President has a reason to be angry. でも、ぱっと見る限り、そんなに奇抜なデザインには見えないが。 But I don't see it's a weird design. 【伊織】「じゃあ支倉君、行こうか」 Iori : Well, Hasekura-kun. Let's go. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei : Yes. 俺はダンボールを抱え上げた。 I carry the box with my arms. 【孝平】「じゃ、行ってきます」 Kouhei : We're leaving. 【白】「お気をつけて」 Shiro : Take care. 【伊織】「あ、そうだ」 Iori : Oh, that's right. 【伊織】「白ちゃん、ついでだから着てみる？」 Iori : Want to try it on, Shiro-chan? 【白】「えっ！」 Shiro : Eh! 【白】「い、いえ、あの、わたしは仕事がありますので！」 Shiro : S-Sorry! I still have work to do! 【伊織】「そうかぁ。残念だなぁ」 Iori : Really? Too bad. 【征一郎】「……いいから早く行け」 Seichirou : ......Just go already. 【伊織】「ほーい」 Iori : Yes, sir. 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei : ? 白ちゃんの反応が気になりつつも、俺たちは監督生室をあとにした。 Still worried about Shiro-chan's reaction, I left with President. 【伊織】「宅配便でーーーすっ」 Iori : Special delivery~ 会長の伸びやかな声が、美化委員会の部屋に響く。 President's nonchalant voice echos through the room. それまで打ち合わせをしていた美化委員たちが、一斉にこちらを向いた。 All the committee members having the meeting turn to look at us all at once. 【伊織】「お待たせー！　ユニフォームができたよー！」 Iori : Sorry to keep you waiting~ The uniforms are finished~ 【美化委員たち】「きゃーっ！」 Beautification committee members : Kyaa~ みんながものすごい勢いでこちらに駆け寄ってくる。 Everyone rushes up to us with full energy. よほど楽しみにしていたんだろう。 They're really looking forward to it. 【陽菜】「こんにちは」 Haruna : Good afternoon. 【陽菜】「あの、もうできたんですか？」 Haruna : So it's finished? 【伊織】「早い安いうまいが生徒会のポリシーだからね」 Iori : Fast, cheap and good is the student council's policy. 【伊織】「さあみんな、さっそく着替えよっか！」 Iori : Let's get changed at once, everyone! 【美化委員たち】「はーい！」 Beautification committee members : Yes! 黄色い声がこだました。 They chorus in a shrill voice. 周囲の反応とは逆に、陽菜の表情は微妙だった。 But only Haruna wears a difficult expression. 嬉しいんだか悲しいんだか恥ずかしいんだか、判別つきかねる顔。 I don't know if she's happy or sad or embarrassed. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【孝平】「会長」 Kouhei : President. 【伊織】「なんだい？」 Iori : Yes? 【孝平】「今思ったんですけど、美化委員って女子ばっかですね」 Come to think of it, there are only girls in the beautification committee. 【伊織】「うん、そうだよ」 Iori : Yeah, that's right. 【伊織】「それが何か？」 Iori : What's wrong with it? 【孝平】「いや、別に……」 Kouhei : No, nothing...... 【女子生徒Ａ】「伊織様」 Female student A : Iori-sama. その時、女子の一人がきらきらとしたまなざしで会長を見上げた。 A girl looks up at him with a pair of sparkling eyes. つか、「伊織様」って。 Iori-sama? 【伊織】「どうしたのかな？」 Iori : Yes? 【女子生徒Ａ】「これを着て、さっそく中庭の清掃活動を行ってもよいでしょうか？」 Female student A : We can wear these and clean in the courtyard, right? 【伊織】「もちろんだよ」 Iori : Of course. 【伊織】「俺は、そんなキミたちの姿を見に来たんだから」 Iori : And I'll be there to watch you. 【美化委員たち】「キャーっ！」 Beautification committee members : Kyaa~ 黄色い声に、さらに磨きがかかる。 The voice becomes even more shriller. 相変わらず会長の人気は絶好調だ。 President is popular as ever. 【伊織】「じゃ、俺たちは先に中庭で待ってることにしようか」 Iori : Then let us go wait in the courtyard. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei : Yes. 【陽菜】「えっ」 Haruna : Eh? 【陽菜】「あの、孝平くんも中庭に行くの……？」 Haruna : Umm, Koukei-kun will come too? 【孝平】「まあ、とりあえず」 Kouhei : Well, for now. 【陽菜】「そ、そっか」 Haruna : Is that so... 【陽菜】「わかった。じゃあ、またあとで」 Haruna : Ok. Well, see you later. 【孝平】「……おう」 Kouhei : ......See you. 陽菜の戸惑った様子を見て、不思議に思う。 Haruna looks confused. なんだろう？ What's wrong? 俺がいると、あまり都合がよろしくないのだろうか。 Does she hate having me there? なんてネガティブなことを思ってみたり。 ...Why am I being so pessimistic? 中庭で、ぼんやりと美化委員たちを待つ。 We idly wait for them in the courtyard. 熱い視線を投げかけてくる女子たちに、笑顔を返す会長。 President smiles at the girls who look at him. 人気者って何かと忙しそうだ。 A popular person is busy in a way. 俺がもし女子だったら、同じように会長に憧れたりしてたのだろうか。 If I were a girl, would I look at him that way too? ……ありうる。 ......Possibly. などと思わせる会長、やはり恐るべし。 ...That's really scary. 【孝平】「ふぅ」 Kouhei : Phew. 【伊織】「あれ？　どうしたんだい？」 Iori : Hmm? What's the matter? 【伊織】「さっきから元気ないね」 Iori : You don't look so good since a while ago. 【孝平】「そんなことないですけど」 Kouhei : That's not it. 【孝平】「やっぱ俺、監督生室に戻ります」 Kouhei : I think I should go back. 【伊織】「なんで？」 Iori : Why? 【孝平】「なんでって……特にいる意味もないですし」 Kouhei : No particular reason...... 【伊織】「ないわけないだろ？　キミも生徒会役員なんだから」 Iori : There's no reason to leave. You're a student council member too. そりゃそうなんだが。 Yeah, but... さっきの陽菜の様子が、どうしても気になってしまう。 I can't help but worry about Haruna. 【伊織】「あれ、キミもしかして」 Iori : Huh? Could it be that... 【伊織】「自分が歓迎されてないって思ってる？」 Iori : You feel like you're not welcomed? 【孝平】「そんな、人をさみしんぼうみたいに言わないでくださいよ」 Kouhei : Please don't say thing that makes people feel lonely. 【伊織】「特に、悠木妹」 Iori : Especially by Yuuki-Imouto. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... なんとも返事しがたい。 I don't know what to say to that. 【伊織】「あはは、大丈夫だよ」 Iori : Ahaha, don't worry. 【伊織】「向こうは恥ずかしがってるだけだから」 Iori : She's just being shy. 【孝平】「恥ずかしい？」 Kouhei : Shy? 【伊織】「ああ」 Iori : Yeah. 【孝平】「なんでですか」 Kouhei : How come? 【伊織】「まあ、今にわかるよ」 Iori : You'll understand soon. 会長はニヤリと笑う。 President grins. わけがわからない。 I don't really understand. などと思っていると、突然向こうの方が騒がしくなってきた。 As I'm thinking that, it suddenly gets noisy over there. 【かなで】「はい、そこ道空けてくださいねー」 Kanade : OK, let's clear up that walkway. 【かなで】「写真撮影する方、くれぐれも通行の邪魔にならないように！」 Kanade : You who want to take photos, please don't step this way! あの声……かなでさんだ。 That voice...... Kanade-san. メガホンか何かを使っているようだ。 She's speaking with her megaphone. 【伊織】「あ、来た来た」 Iori : Ah, they're coming. 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei : Eh? 向こうからやってくる一団を見て、俺は目を丸くした。 That's the crowd over there. I try looking for her... 陽菜が、いる。 That's Haruna. メイド服を身にまとった、陽菜が。 She's in a maid uniform. 【孝平】「な」 Kouhei : Wha- 【孝平】「なな、なんですかあれは」 Kouhei : Wha- Wha- What is that? 【伊織】「美化委員の清掃作業服だよ」 Iori : Beautification committee cleaning uniform. 【伊織】「ヴィクトリア朝におけるハウスメイドをモデルにしたんだ」 Iori : Victorian house maid model. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... なんの事情も知らない人が見たら、びっくりするだろう。 This is astounding to those who don't know what we're doing. 事実、みんなびっくりしている。 No. Actually, this is astounding to everyone. 事情を知っている俺ですら。 Even me. 【かなで】「みなさーん！　今月は屋外清掃強化月間でーす！」 Kanade : Everyone! The monthly cleaning squad is here! 【かなで】「手の空いている人は、美化委員にご協力くださーい！」 Kanade : If you're free please give us a hand! 【陽菜】「お、お姉ちゃんっ」 Haruna : O-Onee-chan. 【陽菜】「そんな大きな声出したら、みんなに見られちゃうよ」 Haruna : Don't be too loud. Everyone will see us. 【かなで】「あったりまえでしょ？　みんなに見られなきゃ意味ないのっ」 Kanade : Of course they will. If they don't then this will be pointless. 【かなで】「大丈夫大丈夫、ここはお姉ちゃんにまかせないっ」 Kanade : It's OK. It's OK. Leave this to onee-chan. //typo in original script, the correct one should be "まかせなさいっ"// メガホン越しに会話されてもな。 She's talking via her megaphone. 真っ赤になる陽菜と、ノリノリなかなでさん。 Haruna blushes, while Kanade-san is in high spirits. あとに続く、メイド姿の美化委員たち。 Behind them are the committee members. 白いエプロンと赤いワンピース。 They're all in white aprons and red dresses. まるで一斉に花が咲いたかのように、鮮やかな光景だった。 They all smiling together is a sight for sore eyes. というか、かなでさんはいつの間に現れたんだろう……。 Just then, Kanade-san appears. 【かなで】「あっ！　こーへーといおりんだ！」 Kanade : Ah! Kouhei and Iorin! 声でかっ。 She's loud. 【伊織】「やあ、悠木姉。ごくろーさん」 Iori : Yaa, Yuuki-Ane. Thanks for your trouble. 【かなで】「この服、いおりんがデザインしたんだってー？」 Kanade : You're the one who came up with this design? 【かなで】「ナイスジョブっ」 Kanade : Nice job! 親指を立てるかなでさんに、親指を立てて返す会長。 They give each other a thumb up. 【伊織】「ははは」 Iori : Hahaha. 【伊織】「悠木姉とは、美的センスが合うみたいだ」 Iori : You really have a good sense of beauty. 【孝平】「はあ……」 Kouhei : Haa...... これは、副会長が怒るはずだ。 Vice President will kill him if she hears this. //literally just angry// そして白ちゃんが、着用を遠回しに断るはずだ。 And Shiro-chan will politely refuse to wear it. //literally, politely// とにかく目立ちすぎる。 Anyway, they're standing out too much. だんだんとギャラリーの数も増えてきた。 The number of spectators is increasing and increasing. 【男子生徒Ａ】「おい、なんだあれ」 Male student A : Hey, what is that? 【男子生徒Ｂ】「中庭にメイド喫茶ができたらしいぞ」 Male student B : Looks like there are maids in the courtyard. 【女子生徒Ａ】「伊織様のプロデュースらしいわよ？」 Female student A : Is that the work of Iori-sama? 【女子生徒Ｂ】「いや～ん、私も働きた～いっ」 Female student B : I want to work with them too~ 【孝平】「会長」 Kouhei : President. 【伊織】「ん？」 Iori : Mmm? 【孝平】「思いっきり誤解されてるみたいですけど」 Kouhei : Looks like I misunderstood you. 【伊織】「うん、いいんだよ。それも狙いだから」 Iori : It's OK. That's my intention. 会長は満足そうに笑う。 President smiles with satisfaction. 【伊織】「注目されないよりは、された方がいいに決まってる」 Iori : It's better to make them stand out. 【伊織】「美化委員会は今までが地味過ぎたんだ」 Iori : The beautification committee has been dull until now. 【孝平】「……確かに」 Kouhei : ......I can see. よくも悪くも、あのユニフォームによって美化委員会の注目度は増した。 Good or not, these uniforms really draw attention. 会長の言う通り、これならインパクトは十分だ。 Like President said, it has a tremendous impact. 【女子生徒Ｃ】「ねえ、あの衣装かわいくない？」 Female student C : Isn't that cute? 【女子生徒Ｄ】「美化委員に入ると着られるらしいよ」 Female student D : I think if we join them, we could wear those too. 【女子生徒Ｃ】「え～っ、入りたい！」 Female student C : Eh~ I want to join! 【女子生徒Ｃ】「すみませーん、美化委員会ってどんなことをやるんですか？」 Female student C : Excuse me~ What kind of thing the beautification committee have to do? 【陽菜】「えっ？」 Haruna : Eh? 【かなで】「はい、中庭の清掃活動が終わってから説明会を開きまーす！」 Kanade : We'll have the information session after we clean the courtyard. 【かなで】「みなさま、奮ってご参加くださーい！」 Kanade : Please participate, everyone! //奮って = energetically// 【陽菜】「……ということみたいです」 Haruna : ......Like what she said. 【女子生徒Ａ】「へえー、説明会だって」 Female student A : Hmm? Information session? 【女子生徒Ｂ】「私も出てみよっかなぁ」 Female student A : I'll have a look at it. 陽菜たちを取り巻く輪が、さらに広がっていく。 The crowd around Haruna's group keeps expanding. 美化委員たちに習って、ゴミ拾いを始める生徒たちも出始めた。 Seeing the committee, they start to pick up the garbage by themselves. //literally, learning from the committee// ……すごい。 ......Amazing. 改めて、会長の企画力を痛感する。 And once again, President displays his planning skill. 【孝平】「会長、大成功じゃないですか」 Kouhei : Isn't this a huge success, President? 【伊織】「俺はただ、女子たちの可憐なメイド姿を見たかっただけだよ」 Iori : I just want to look at those cute maid uniforms. 【伊織】「企画が成功したとしたら、それは彼女たちの美しさのせいさ」 Iori : This is a success because of the girls' beauty. そんなクサい台詞も、今なら素直に聞ける。 He's still being honest even now. //クサい台詞 = comment// 俺は陽菜を見つめた。 I watch Haruna. 日の光を浴びた栗色の髪が、白いエプロンにとてもよく似合っている。 Her chestnut hair bathes in the sun, and that white apron really suits her. あの中でも一番似合ってるように見えるのは、幼なじみのひいき目だろうか。 She's the most attractive among them all, or do I just favor my childhood friend? //literally, it matches her the most// ……かわいいな。 ......She looks cute. しみじみと、そう思った。 I'm not lying. 【陽菜】「……っ」 Haruna : ......Ah. 陽菜と目が合う。 Our eyes meet. 俺はぎこちなく、手をあげた。 I clumsily wave at her. 【陽菜】「孝平くん」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「よう」 Kouhei : Hi. 【孝平】「すごい人気だな」 Kouhei : You're really popular now. 【陽菜】「もう、お姉ちゃんたら、やたらはりきっちゃって……」 Haruna : It's because onee-chan was so loud. //literally, thoughtlessly in high spirit// 【孝平】「宴会部長だからな」 Kouhei : She just likes to have fun. //literally, head of the party// 【孝平】「でも、宣伝効果はばっちりだろ」 Kouhei : But it really have an impact to the public. 【陽菜】「うん、そうだね。感謝しなくちゃ」 Haruna : Yeah, thanks to that. 【陽菜】「あれ？　千堂先輩は？」 Haruna : Eh? Where's Sendou-senpai? 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei : Huh? 隣を見る。 I turn my head around. ……いない。 ......He's gone. さっきまでここにいたのに。 He was still here just now. 【孝平】「どっか行っちゃったみたいだな」 Kouhei : Looks like he's gone somewhere. 【陽菜】「そうなんだ」 Haruna : Looks like it. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... うまく、言葉が出ない。 The conversation dies. まともに目を合わせることができなかった。 I've been able to normally look at her eyes until now. //reorder// 今までは、そんなの普通にできたのに。 ...But now I can't. //^// 【陽菜】「あ……あの」 Haruna : U...... Um. 【陽菜】「ほんとはね、エプロンだけの予定だったの」 Haruna : Actually, we were going to wear just aprons. 【陽菜】「でも、千堂先輩に言ったら、だんだん話が大きくなってきちゃって」 Haruna : But after Sendou-senpai talked to us, the discussion's going out of control. 【孝平】「だろうな」 Kouhei : I guess so. 【陽菜】「やっぱり……目立ちすぎるよね？」 Haruna : We're standing out too much, right? 【陽菜】「衣装はとてもかわいいと思うけど、私には、ちょっと……」 Haruna : I think it looks cute, but maybe it doesn't suit me...... 【孝平】「いや、いいと思うぞ」 Kouhei : No. You look good in it. 【陽菜】「え？」 Haruna : Eh? 【孝平】「かわいい、と思う」 Kouhei : I think it's cute. 【孝平】「衣装だけじゃなくて」 Kouhei : ...Not just the uniform. 【陽菜】「ぇ……」 Haruna : Eh...... 陽菜の頬が真っ赤になる。 Haruna is in deep red. たぶん、俺も。 ...Possibly me too. なんて恥ずかしいことを口走ってしまったんだろう。 Why did I blurt out such an embarrassing thing? 知らないうちに、会長に影響されてしまったのかもしれない。 I think I unknowingly got influenced by President. 【陽菜】「えっと……」 Haruna : Umm...... 【陽菜】「ありがとう」 Haruna : Thank you. 【陽菜】「孝平くんに似合わないって言われたら、ちょっと悲しいなって思ってたから」 Haruna : I was worried you would say that it didn't suit me. 【孝平】「え……」 Kouhei : ...... 【陽菜】「でもよかった。ちょっと安心した」 Haruna : Now I feel a little relieved. 【陽菜】「えへ……」 Haruna : Ehe...... //flashback// 【伊織】「あはは、大丈夫だよ」 Iori : Ahaha, Don't worry. 【伊織】「向こうは恥ずかしがってるだけだから」 Iori : She's just being shy. //flashback ends// 【孝平】「安心したのは、俺の方かも」 Kouhei : It's me who feels relieved. 【陽菜】「え？」 Haruna : Eh? 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei : Nothing. 俺は笑った。 I smile. さっきは、なんであんな些細なことを気にしてたんだろう。 Why was I troubled by her words so much? //I swap these two lines because it sounds better// なんだかヘンだ。 That's not like me. 陽菜の言動が、こんなに気になるなんて……。 Worrying about trivial stuff like that. //^// 【かなで】「えー、一つ言い忘れましたー」 Kanade : Hmm, I forgot to tell you one thing. 【かなで】「メイドさんと仲良くなりたい方は、マネージャーを通してくださいねー」 Kanade : If you want to talk to a maid please do it through the manager~ 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【かなで】「聞こえましたかー？」 Kanade : Did I make that clear~? 【孝平】「……俺も、ゴミ拾い手伝うよ」 Kouhei : ......I'll help picking up garbage too. 【陽菜】「嬉しい。ありがとう」 Haruna : Thank you. I'm glad. 俺と陽菜は、みんなの輪の中へと入っていった。 We go into the crowd of people. 陽菜の足取りは、まるで雲の上を歩いているように軽やかだった。 Haruna lightly walks as if she's stepping on the cloud. //is it an idiom?// //May 29// 【かなで】「こーへー、ちょっといい？」 Kanade : Kouhei, do you have a little time? その夜。 That night. 談話室で司とテレビを見ていると、かなでさんがやって来た。 Kanade-san comes when I'm watching TV with Tsukasa. 【孝平】「なんですか？」 Kouhei : What is it? 【かなで】「ちょっとさ、運んでもらいたい荷物があるんだよね」 Kanade : I need your help carrying something. 【かなで】「女の細腕じゃ持ち上がらなくって～」 Kanade : It's too heavy for a girl's thin arms~ 【孝平】「はあ。いいですけど」 Kouhei : OK. 俺は立ち上がった。 I stand up. 【司】「俺も行くよ」 Tsukasa : I'll go too. 【孝平】「おう、悪いな」 Kouhei : Oh, thank you. 【かなで】「だめっっっっっ」 Kanade : You can't! 【孝平】「……はい？」 Kouhei : ......Huh? 仁王立ちして司を食い止める、かなでさん。 Kanade-san blocks his way with a fighting stance. なんだか必死な様子だ。 She looks desperate. 【かなで】「ほ、ほら、へーじは多忙な身だからさ」 Kanade : W-Well, Heiji's pretty busy right now. 【司】「超ヒマっすけど？」 Tsukasa : I'm super-free right now. 【かなで】「ヒマじゃないでしょっ」 Kanade : No, you're not. 【かなで】「宿題は？　終わったの？」 Kanade : Have you finished your homework? 【司】「まだ」 Tsukasa : Nope. 【かなで】「ほら！」 Kanade : There! 鬼の首でも取ったかのような口調だ。 She said triumphantly. //lit., grab a demon by a neck, means victory// それを言うなら、俺だってまだ宿題やってないけど。 If you take it that way then I haven't finished mine too. 【かなで】「行くよ～ん、こーへー」 Kanade : Let's go, Kouhei~ 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei : Yes. ……なんか嫌な予感がする。 ......I have a bad feeling about this. ……。 ...... 【かなで】「運んでもらいたい物っていうのは、これなんだよね」 Kande : I need your help for this. 【孝平】「…………え？」 Kouhei : ............Eh? 寮の外に連れてこられた俺は、それを見て唖然とした。 I am struck dumb after she took me outside the dorm. タヌキがいた。 There's a tanuki. 厳密に言うと、１メートルほどのタヌキの置物だった。 A one-meter tall tanuki statue, to be precise. 居酒屋の前にあるような、徳利を装備したタヌキ。 It's holding a sake bottle, like a decoration in front of a bar. 【孝平】「ど、どこから盗んできたんですか」 Kouhei : Where did you stole it from? 【かなで】「失礼なこと言わないでくれるかなー」 Kanade : Don't say something rude. 【かなで】「用務員のおじさんにもらったの。去年の文化祭で使ったらしいよ？」 Kanade : I got it from our old janitor. It was used in last year's culture festival. 【孝平】「へえ……」 Kouhei : Hmm...... 【孝平】「で、どうすんですかこれ」 Kouhei : ...What are you going to do with it? 【かなで】「わたしの部屋に運んでほしいのだ」 Kanade : I want to put it in my room. 【孝平】「は！？」 Kouhei : Huh!? 俺は後ずさった。 I was startled. //lit., to step back// かなでさんの部屋は３階。 Kanade-san's room is on third floor. まさか、俺がコイツを背負っていくのか？ No way... I really have to carry this guy over there? 【孝平】「ははは、ご冗談を」 Kouhei : Hahaha, you're joking. 【かなで】「わたしはいつだって本気だよ♪」 Kanade : I'm always serious~ 【かなで】「じゃあ、先に部屋で待ってるからね！」 Kanade : Well, I'll be waiting in my room! 【孝平】「えっ」 Kouhei : Eh? 俺が引き留めるよりも先に、かなでさんは寮に入ってしまった。 She escaped into the dorm before I could seize her. 取り残される、俺とタヌキ。 The tanuki and I are left behind. 【孝平】「どーすんだよ……」 Kouhei : What should we do...... もちろん、タヌキは俺に慰めの言葉などかけない。 Of course, it doesn't console me, let alone talk. 少し考えてから、携帯を取り出す。 After thinking for a little while, I bring out my cellphone. ここは司に救援要請だ。 I'll call Tsukasa and ask for help. プルルルル……プルルルル…… Rrrrr...... Rrrrr...... 【孝平】「あ、もしもし？　俺だけど……」 Kouhei : Ah, hello. This is me...... 【音声】「留守番電話センターに接続します」 Voice : Hello. You have reached the answering machine center... 【孝平】「留守電かよっ」 Kouhei : An answer phone? 即座に携帯を切る。 I quickly cut the connection. ここでグダグダしててもしかたない。 ...Complaning here won't help anything. とりあえず、持ち上げるだけ持ち上げてみよう。 For now I can only try to lift it up. 俺は腰をかがめ、タヌキを抱えた。 I stoop down and hold the tanuki. 【孝平】「ぐっ……お……」 Kouhei : Gu...... o...... 重い。 It's heavy. ハンパなく重い。 It's freakishly heavy. //ハンパなく = incredibly// ずっしりと腰にくる。 I put the weight on my back. 【孝平】「お……おぉ……」 Kouhei : O...... Oo...... 一歩。 One step... また一歩。 Two steps... 玄関を目指していく。 I proceed toward the entrance. いったいなんの修行なんだ。 Why do I have to go through this? 【孝平】「うぅ……っ」 Kouhei : Uu...... 階段までやって来た。 I've reached the stairs. これがまた、途方もなくキツイ。 It'll be a hard work from here. 日頃の運動不足が悔やまれる。 I regret for not getting enough exercise. 助けを求めたかったが、こんな姿誰にも見られたくない。 I need help, but I don't want someone to see me either. 間違いなく、怪しいヤツだと思われてしまう。 They'll probably think I'm a suspicious person. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha : ...... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha : ...... 【孝平】「あ」 Kouhei : Ah. 【孝平】「その、違うんだ、これは」 Kouhei : It's not what you think. This is... 【桐葉】「それ、どうするの？」 Kiriha : What are you going to do with that? 紅瀬さんは、ちらちらとタヌキを見た。 Kuze-san stares at the tanuki. 【孝平】「え」 Kouhei : Well. 【孝平】「今から、かなでさんの部屋に持って行くところなんだけど」 Kouhei : I'm bringing this to Kanade-san's room. 【桐葉】「悠木さんのお姉さん？」 Kiriha : Yuuki-san's onee-san? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : Yeah. 【桐葉】「……そう」 Kiriha : ......Is that so? 紅瀬さんはもう一度タヌキを一瞥してから、一階に下りてしまった。 Kuze-san looks at the tanuki once more and walks down. ……欲しかったのだろうか。 ......Does she want this? いや、まさかな。 ...No way. 【孝平】「よし」 Kouhei : Alright. 気合いを入れて、階段を上っていく。 I get myself fired up and continue climbing. ここまで来たら意地だ。 It's my willpower that keeps me up till now. 立派に完走してみせるぜ。 I can do it! I'll show you! //lit., I'll show how I can splendidly stay on course// 【孝平】「はぁ……はぁ……はぁ……」 Kouhei : Haa...... Haa...... Haa...... なんとか女子フロアへの扉まで上がることができた。 I've managed to reach the door to the girls floor somehow... そんな自分を褒めてやりたい。 I think I want to praise myself. 俺は携帯を取り出し、かなでさんに電話をかけた。 I start to call Kanade-san... プルルルル……プルルルル…… Rrrrr...... Rrrrr...... 【かなで】「はい、こちら捜査本部」 Kanade : Hello. This is the investigation headquarters. //public moral committee? or is she imitating someone?// 【孝平】「例のブツ、運んできました」 Kouhei : The package has arrived. 【孝平】「今、男子フロア突き当たりにいます」 Kouhei : Now I'm at the door to the girls floor. //i'll just use girls floor to prevent confusion// 【かなで】「了解。すぐ行く」 Kanade : Acknowledged. I'll go at once. ピッ (end call SFX) ガチャッ (door open SFX) 【かなで】「お疲れサマー！」 Kanade : Thanks for your trouble! 【孝平】「早っ！」 Kouhei : That's fast! まるで、俺を待ちかまえていたかのようなスピード。 It's like she was waiting for me here the whole time. かなでさんは満面の笑顔で、女子フロアへと手招きする。 Kanade-san smiles with her whole face and beckons me into the girls floor. 【かなで】「さあさあ、こっちこっち」 Kanade : Well, come in come in. 【孝平】「は、はい」 Kouhei : Y-Yes. ずしっ。 It's heavy. さっきよりも、一段とタヌキの重量が増した気がする。 I feel it's heavier than before. 呪いでもかかってるんじゃないだろーな。 Did you put a curse on it or something? 【かなで】「到着～っ」 Kanade : We've arrived~ 【孝平】「と、とうちゃく……」 Kouhei : W-We've arrived...... なんとか、かなでさんの部屋まで辿り着いた。 I've barely made it to her room somehow... もう膝はガクガクだ。 My legs are all trembling. 腰も、かなりきてる。 My back too. 【かなで】「ふむふむ……合格、と」 Kanade : Mmm... mmm... You passed. 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei : Yes? 【かなで】「ん？」 Kanade : Mmm? 【かなで】「あは、こっちの話」 Kanade : Aha, just talking to myself. 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei : ? かなでさんは、ささっと背中に何かを隠した。 Kanade-san is hiding something behind her back. 今、メモ帳みたいなのにチェックしてなかったか？ Was she checking something with her notebook just now? 【かなで】「ところで、質問なんだけど」 Kanade : By the way, can I ask something? 【かなで】「こーへーって身長何センチだっけ？」 Kanade : How tall are you, Kouhei? 【孝平】「……身体測定で測った時は、１７４．７センチでした」 Kouhei : It was 174.7 cm the last time I measured. 【かなで】「ほうほう。体重は？」 Kanade : Hmm... Hmm... What about your weight? 【孝平】「えーっと……６０キロを少しきったくらいだったかな」 Kouhei : Hmm...... 60 kg I guess. 【かなで】「なるほど。標準体型、と」 Kanade : I see. A standard build. 【孝平】「かなでさん」 Kouhei : Kanade-san. 【かなで】「あい？」 Kanade : Yes? 【孝平】「なんでさっきからメモ取ってるんですか？」 Kouhei : You've been taking notes for awhile. What for? 【かなで】「……」 Kanade : ...... ペンを握ったまま、固まるかなでさん。 She stops writing midway and freezes. 「しまった！」というような顔をしている。 "Crap!" says her face to me. 【かなで】「な、なんでもないよ？」 Kanade : N-Nothing? 【孝平】「なんでもないわけないでしょう」 Kouhei : It can't be nothing. 【かなで】「ただのマーケティング調査だもん！」 Kanade : Just a normal marketing examination. 【孝平】「だから、なんの調査ですかっ」 Kouhei : So, what kind of investigation? だいたい、最初から怪しいと思ったのだ。 This is all fishy from the start. こんな重い物を一人で運ばせるなんて。 Having me carrying that heavy thing alone. いつものかなでさんなら、率先して手伝いを呼んだはず。 If she were the usual Kanade-san, she would surely call for more help. なのに、今回はあえて俺を試すようなことをした。 It looked like she was testing me or something. この展開が、怪しくないはずがない。 This is undoubtedly fishy. //展開 = development// 【孝平】「正直に言わないと、このタヌキをドアの前に放置しますよ」 Kouhei : If you don't speak the truth, I'l block the door with this tanuki. 【孝平】「そしたら、かなでさんは一生部屋に入れない」 Kouhei : And you won't be able to go into your room anymore. //一生 = forever// 【かなで】「ひどいよ！　脅迫だ！」 Kanade : You're mean! You're terrible! 【孝平】「なんとでも言ってください」 Kouhei : Say whatever you want. 【孝平】「自力でなんとかするか正直に話すか、さあどっち！」 Kouhei : So, what's it gonna be?! 【かなで】「うううぅぅぅ～～～っ」 Kanade : Uuuuuu......... 【かなで】「だから、なんてゆーか」 Kanade : Well, what should I say... 【かなで】「その、簡単なチェックみたいなものでさ」 Kanade : It was just a simple inspection. 【孝平】「チェック？」 Kouhei : Inspection? 【かなで】「そう！」 Kanade : Yes! 【かなで】「こーへーがひなちゃんにふさわしいかどうか、チェックしてるのっ」 Kanade : I want to know if you're appropriate for Hina-chan or not. 【孝平】「へ？」 Kouhei : Huh? 【陽菜】「えっ？」 Haruna : Eh? ……。 ...... 振り返る。 I turn my head around. ちょうど部屋から出てきた陽菜と、目が合う。 Haruna came out of her room just now. 【陽菜】「孝平くん？」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun? 【陽菜】「わっ、な、何そのタヌキ！」 Haruna : Wah. What is this tanuki?! 【かなで】「あううぅ……とにかく！」 Kanade : Auuu...... Anyway! 【かなで】「ひなちゃんとこれ以上仲良くしたいなら、わたしを倒していくのだ！」 Kanade : If you want to get intimate with Hina-chan, you have to go over my dead body! 【孝平】「はああぁ？」 Kouhei : Huuuh? 【陽菜】「お、お姉ちゃん？」 Haruna : O-Onee-chan? まったくもって謎の発言だった。 She said something in a riddle. 俺は、ぽかんとかなでさんを見る。 I look at her with puzzled eyes. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、私と孝平くんはそんなんじゃないよ？」 Haruna : Onee-chan, Kouhei-kun and I aren't like that. 【かなで】「だそうだけど、こーへーは？」 Kanade : Really, Kouhei? 【孝平】「あ、あぁ、うん」 Kouhei : A-Ah. 【孝平】「まあ、そんなところです」 Kouhei : Yes, we... 【孝平】「……って、そうじゃなくて！」 Kouhei : No, we aren't!! なにこの、駆け落ちを企てる禁断のカップル状態。 Did she see us as a runaway couple? 俺は、かなでさんを倒しに来たわけでもなんでもない。 And why would I want to kill Kanade-san? ただタヌキを運んできただけだ。 I was just being able to bring this tanuki here. 【孝平】「だいたい、チェックってなんなんですか？」 Kouhei : By the way, what did you mean by inspection? 【孝平】「俺のことなんかあれこれ調べても、意味ないと思いますよ」 Kouhei : I think there's no point checking up on me here and there. 【かなで】「意味はある！」 Kanade : Yes there is! 【かなで】「ひなちゃんはわたしのヨメ！」 Kanade : Hina-chan is my bride! 【かなで】「っていうか、この学校ではわたしが親代わりなわけだし～」 Kanade : Furthermore, I'm her guardian in this school~ なんだそりゃ。 ...What is she talking about? そりゃ確かに二人は姉妹なわけだけど、だからってそこまでするか？ She has a reason to care for her sister, but maybe she's overdoing it. かなでさんの過保護っぷりは相当なものだと思う。 I think Kanade-san is an overly protective sister. 姉妹というより、まるで親子みたいだ。 It's not like sisters. It's more like a parent and a child. 俺はため息をついた。 I sigh. 【孝平】「……ひとまず、タヌキを部屋に入れましょう」 Kouhei : Well, let's get the tanuki into your room at once. 【かなで】「えぇ～っ」 Kanade : Ehh~ 【孝平】「えぇ～って、かなでさんがもらってきたんでしょ？」 Kouhei : Don't "Ehh~". You told me to bring it here, didn't you? 【かなで】「そーだけど、これはあくまでも体力チェック用でして……」 Kanade : But I just wanted to check your physical strength. 【孝平】「問答無用」 Kouhei : It's no use arguing. 【かなで】「うぅ」 Kanade : Uuu... かなでさんは下唇を尖らせた。 Kanade-san sticks her lower lip out. いろいろ問い詰めたいことはあったが、もうけっこうな時間だ。 There are many things I want to interrogate, but it's already late. タヌキを部屋に入れたら、帰らなければ。 I'll just put it in her room and go back. 【孝平】「かなでさん、ドア開けてください」 Kouhei : Kanade-san, please open the door. 【かなで】「むー」 Kanade : Muu... 【孝平】「スネたってダメです」 Kouhei : Please don't whine. そう言うと、仕方なくかなでさんはカギを開けた。 Kanade-san helplessly unlock the door. 【孝平】「適当に、中に置いときますからね」 Kouhei : I'll just put it wherever I see fit. 【かなで】「へーい」 Kanade : Yeees. 俺はタヌキを抱え、部屋の中に入った。 I carry the tanuki and walk into her room. //Switch POV to hallway// 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、あのタヌキどうするの？」 Haruna : What are you going to do with that, onee-chan? 【かなで】「かわいがるよ？　もちろん」 Kanade : I'm going to love it, of course... 【陽菜】「まったくもう」 Haruna : Really... 【陽菜】「孝平くんを困らせたらダメじゃない」 Haruna : Don't cause any trouble to Kouhei-kun. 【かなで】「んー……ちょっとやり過ぎたかな」 Kanade : Maybe I went a little too far... 【かなで】「でも、わざと困らせてるわけじゃないよ？」 Kanade : But I didn't mean to trouble him. 【かなで】「これはね、こーへーの資質を見極めるためのテストなのだ」 Kanade : I was just testing to see if he's good enough. //lit., make sure of his attributes// 【陽菜】「そんなテスト、する必要ないでしょ？」 Haruna : Is that really necessary? 【かなで】「わたしにはあるんだよ」 Kanade : For me, it is. 【かなで】「わたしはね、ひなちゃんのためになることならなんでもするの」 Kanade : I'm willing to do anything for Hina-chan's sake. 【かなで】「ひなちゃんを幸せにできる人じゃなきゃ、イヤだからさ♪」 Kanade : I'd hate anyone who can't bring Hina-chan happiness~ 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん……」 Haruna : Onee-chan......